User talk:TheDucktective
Welcome Hi, welcome to GardevoirIsAwesome Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Soul page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:30, October 1, 2011 Warriors Roleplay Wiki Whatsit88, this is a formal warning to please stop harassing WildStorm23 and 4pinkbear. There are plenty of other wikis to join and participate in. If you continue to harass and threaten them, then further precautions will be taken. --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:52, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Stop changing my user talkpage. It isn't yours. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 19:55, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Warriors DeathClan wiki I think you should give Wildstorm23 another chance. Just don't give him admin status just yet. uglyduck713 00:02, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I refuse to tell you. And it's not WildStorm23. -- The Panthers Will Destroy..... 20:49, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Because I choose not to. -- The Panthers Will Destroy..... 20:51, October 18, 2011 (UTC) So I can get extra credit in Computers, Art, and Social Science. -- The Panthers Will Destroy..... 20:56, October 18, 2011 (UTC) i'm on, but my chat is messing up. uglyduck713 23:15, October 21, 2011 (UTC) maybe its under maintenence. uglyduck713 23:19, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ok uglyduck713 23:27, October 21, 2011 (UTC) No problem! Wild is a bitch! Harryp2011 22:24, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm Dawningpaw, and I'm just here to help clean up our wikian issues (The ones with WCRW and this one). So look, Vi (4pinkbear) is completely innocent. In fact, she believed EVERYTHING you said, so don't go yelling at her, OK? She wanted to help but the other admins are mad at you. It's kinda your fault partially. You gave Vi and death threat while Wild and all the other admins were there, soooo, yeah, they were mad. You know that killing someone or threatening them is wrong? She could've taken your IP address and reported you to the police for threatening someone, but she didn't. That's what friends do. She wants to be your friend, yet you curse her out? Why? That's not very nice. Now, Wild's partially at fault, but at the same time, she's innocent like you. Her dad just DIED. How does she feel? Mad and extremely sad. You should be trying to help her feel better-she's not in the best of moods. In fact, it kinda crushed her "niceness." So, remember, I'm not taking sides. I just don't want two wikis to start a war o.e! Your pal, :-EpicDawn .::. What you thought was me "being rude" was called defending myself after you threatened to kill me. And yet you think that's okay? It's not. 23:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC) >:| You realize the millions of lies about WCRW you told people has caused some people to start attacking us? This is not Duck's fault, or Gardevoir's fault. This is your fault and before I uplift your ban, you need to fix the mistake you made. 18:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, screaming and ranting about is not acceptable. Fix it or keep the ban. Now, I'm not trying to sound mean. It's what the other admins are telling me they want to see happen. 19:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) wanna chat? da berry's leaf 23:56, January 20, 2012 (UTC) i'm on the regular show wiki chat. i have dinner soon though, so i don't know how long i will be on but feel free to join though da berry's leaf 23:50, February 20, 2012 (UTC) hey, want to chat on the regular show wiki? it's another party weekend night da berry's leaf 00:17, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. BTW I'm making a LAN. da berry's leaf 20:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Tux K Tux K sprite. Not really fancy or anything, but still cool. I made it myself. Dude I found an awesome wiki I've been at for a few weeks. We can hang out there. http://ultimate-pokemon-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/ That was the easiest thing I've ever done! (talk) 00:11, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey can you meet me back on the chat so that we can play some video games? That was the easiest thing I've ever done! (talk) 18:04, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm on the Pokemon chat now. That was the easiest thing I've ever done! (talk) 19:28, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey I durno if you're on but I'm on the UPF and we can chat. BTW I read yo creepypastas. That was the easiest thing I've ever done! (talk) 23:22, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude, I saw that you were on Smash Bros for Wii U and wondered if you wanted to do some online versus. Please message me back, thanks I can do a handstand for 20 minutes. BLAUGH! 15:18, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay, well I'll be on and my dad should be home soon so he can probably join. Too bad online doesn't have 8 player. Let me know when you're ready. I can do a handstand for 20 minutes. BLAUGH! 16:26, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I just made a room. Under with friends/online. I can do a handstand for 20 minutes. BLAUGH! 16:37, November 22, 2014 (UTC)